memories
by UnimatrixMuffin
Summary: Tony and Clint are trapped in the desert after a plane crash and Tony painfully remembers a part of his past he thought he had left behind... Tony and Clint whump, friendship
1. The crash

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction! :) I don't have any experience, so don't be so hard on me please^^ Also, please know that english isn't my native language, so there miiiight be a few/lot of spelling/grammar errors (I triple checked xP) and feel free to correct me if you see one! This is gonna have lots of Tony and Clint whump, so be ready for that ;D**

**Warning: mentions of torture and flashbacks**

**Chapter 1: The crash**

The meeting in Hong Kong had taken far too long from Clint's opinion… he didn't even know why _he_ had to go, it was one of _Tony's_ business meetings (Pepper forced him to go this time), but when he asked Fury why he had to go the only answer he got was '_Somebody needs to fly him_', which is ridiculous, 'cause Stark could just have taken one of his private jets… Clint rolled his eyes at the memory.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening.

„Hey Feathers ?" Tony grinned as he appeared in the doorframe of the quinjets cockpit.

Clint sighed "What _is_ it, Tony, I'm kinda busy flying this jet!"

"I'm boooooored!" Tony pouted to which Clint rolled his eyes "And it's on Autopilot by the way…"

The Archer wanted to shoot back a sarcastic comment, but just as he opened his mouth, the Quinjet shook violently, almost sending Tony who was still standing next to Clint to the floor. He managed to steady himself by holding onto the back of the pilot's chair.

"What the _hell_ was that?" The billionaire yelled over the sound of alarms going of and the noise the Quinjets engines were making, his voice annoyed with just a hint of fear and confuson in it.

"We, apparently, took a hit!" Barton replied, voice calm and controlled, switching into mission mode.

He pressed a few buttons at the ceiling of the cockpit and then looked at a screen that showed a detailed blueprint of the Quinjet, the areas that were affected by the hit blinking in bright red.

Almost the whole left side of the jet was blinking hysterically.

"No shit, _Sherlock_!" Tony replied sarcastically and this time when another hit shook the Quinjet, he did fall to the floor after hitting his head on the wall when he crashed into it.

"Oh shit… _oh… shiiiiiit_!" Clint cried "Tony, get your fucking ass here and _sit._ _down._"

Tony groaned, he was dizzy from hitting his head, but he groggily held onto the co-pilot chair and used it to pull himself up and then sat down on it.

"Brace for impact!"

"Wait, _what_?" the billionaire was on alert immediately.

"We're _crashing_ you smartass" Barton yelled "You better get ready for impact or you might not see that fancy tower of yours ever again…"

Tony grimaced and clumsily fastened his seatbelt.

" 'bout 30 seconds till we crash, uh… somewhere in the desert…!" Barton yelled "sending distress signal to SHIELD"

He pressed the button for an instant Comm link to SHIELD HQ and at the same time tried to manouver the Quinjet to a relatively safe landing.

"Agent Barton to SHIELD… We've been attacked, have to perform emergency landing, requesting extracting party to pick us up, eventual requirance of a medical team…!" The pilot shouted when the light for an existing transmission blinked in bright red, glancing at his probably concussed friend from the corner of his eye at the last statement.

The mentioned was clinging to his chair, eyes closed tightly and teeth pressed together and waiting for he jet to crash.

Clint focused on the controls once again and continued to shout over the comm. "Trace this call, we-"

He was cut off by the first contact the jet made with the ground.

They skidded across the sand, and Clint's head rather forcefully connected with with the ceiling as the jet bounced off a dune...

He heard something explode, before everything went black…

**A/N: EEVIILLL CLIFFIE! ... That's chapter one :) Prease review if you liked it!^^ I'd like to know what you think of it :D**

**Next chapter is probably gonna be out in a week or two, something like that, depends on how school's going… :3**

**Chapters will get longer eventually^^**


	2. One of these days

**A/N: OH MY GOD, I'M SO SO SORRY!**

**I haven't updated in 2 months… gosh… this isn't abandoned! Real life is just very stressful for me right now… I hope you understand ^^;**

**I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't guarantee anything…**

**Okay, now that that's done, I need to thank you all, guys, you're amazing! Thank you so much for more than 500 reads! I really didn't expect that! Love you all!**

**I don't own The Avengers or Iron Man (but that's probably a good thing because you don't want to **

**know what I'd do with them)**

**Chapter 2: One of these days**

Director Fury was bored.

There was usually always something going on on the helicarrier, but today was just one of those days where absolutely nothing happened.

He was sitting in his chair, not even bothering to tell Agent Harrison to stop playing Computer games instead of working, for once he could actually understand the guy…

"Uh… Director Fury? We are receiving a distress signal" One of the younger agents stated shyly.

Finally. Something interesting.

"Put it through!"

The agent nodded and pressed a few keys on her keyboard.

"…to SHIELD …we-"

"Trace the signal!" Fury commanded almost immediately.

"… -ttacked..-"

"Can you stabilize it?" Fury asked with furrowed brow.

"I'm trying, sir!" the agent from before yelled back, she was obviously panicking at the directors expectations.

"… -ergency landing….-o pick us up, eventu-… -dical team…!"

The message ended and for a moment everything was silent, before Fury turned to an other agent "Could you trace it?"

"Yes, sir, we were able to track the transmission to the north of the Afghan desert… My apologies, director, but the transmission was too short and there was too much interference to isolate the area further."

"Well…then this'll have to do, Agent." Fury answered. "Could you determine who sent it?"

"Sir?" Agent Hill interrupted him and he turned around sharply, looking her directly in the eye… "Aren't Stark and Agent Barton supposed to be on a route over Afghanistan?"

He closed his eye and sighed. Oh crap. So it did happen after all.

**/-/-/**

Everything was fuzzy when he slowly regained consciousness.

He didn't know where he was or what had happened, all he knew was that his head was starting to hurt awfully.

Then it all came back; the attack, the crash… oh shit, what about Tony? Was he alright?

A quick glance to his right told him that his friend was still unconscious, but seemed to be alright… well, depends on how you defined "alright", so Clint chose to use the term "alive", as he didn't know how badly hurt the genius on the Co-pilots seat was.

When he was done checking on Tony, he took the time to look around the Cockpit, becoming more aware with every second.

The glass on the windows was shattered into pieces and there were shards laying all around the floor and controls. Well, at least now he knew where the cuts on his arms were coming from…

He continued observing the cockpit, his thoughts were still a bit fuzzy. He tried some switches and buttons, but it became apparent that none of the controls were working.

Wait…-was it just him or was it getting warmer in here? He blinked several times and then the smell of fire reached his nose. He quickly jumped to his feet, but almost fell down again with a scream of pain. But it came out as more of a pained gasp.

Oh perfect, a broken leg too, then. He looked around for something he could use as a crutch, while at the same time unfastening Tony's seatbelt and checking the mans pulse… just to be sure…

Then he saw his bow and quiver laying on the floor behind him, the bow string was ripped in half, probably by one of the glass shards from the windows.

He hopped over to his bow and took some arrows too, you never know… plus some of them had explosives or similar things, and hopped back over to his still unconscious friend with his loot.

He leaned on the bow, pain still erupting from his lower left leg.

"C'mon, buddy!" the archer slurred while trying to lift Stark from his seat "We gotta go…"

"Shit, Tony, why are you so heavy…?"

When he had one of the billionaires arms around his shoulders, he tried dragging him out of the jet, but nothing happened when he pushed the button for the ramp.

Man, this was getting better and better…

"Shit!"

He could already hear the flames fry their way through the Quinjets hull.

"O-okay, I got this, we just.. uh… we'll go outa the front window, that's gonna work." _Hopefully_, he added in his mind.

He pulled Tony with him back to the Cockpit and observed the window with a pained grimace.

"Aw Shit…" he whispered, then tried to move some of the glass shards from the controls, so he could push the billionaire through the window first.

He set his friend on the pilots chair and continued to move glass out of the way.

At exactly that moment said billionaire stirred and then groaned.

Clint noticed and yelled at him "Tony, wake up!" …which actually wasn't such a good idea, as the billionaire was startled by his yell and nearly fell from the chair.

**/-/-/**

Everything was dark.

He was groggy and dizzy, disoriented to say the least. He became aware of the pain in his head short after and he couldn't help but groan. He just hoped he wasn't in any hospital… god how he hated those things… and he sure felt bad enough to be in one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell that startled him so much he almost fell out of the chair that he was, apparently, sitting on.

"Tony, wake up!

He suddenly became aware of all the pain in his body and a pained scream escaped his lips.

"What the hell…" he mumbled groggily.

"Tony!" his friend tried again "We gotta get out of here, c'mon, through the window!"

He wanted to do what the archer told him to, even if he didn't know why, but the pain was just too much.

"Can't"

"Can't? What does that mean, you can't?"

"Hurts."

"I know, but we need to get out of the jet, Tony, or we're dead! Now come!"

The billionaire got up slowly, well, he tried, until Clint shoved him through the window and he landed on the sand with a grunt of pain.

"Watch out!" He could barely process the warning before Clint's broken bow and arrows came flying out of the window, their owner not far behind.

Crap, he felt like passing out again, black spots already began dancing around his field of vision.

"Tony?!" He heard his friend yell and snapped back into consciousness.

"What?" He slurred back in the direction where he thought Clint was standing. His sight was blurred and he closed his eyes, it was getting him dizzy.

"We gotta go!"

Go? …Why? _Where?_ He really didn't feel like going somewhere… he was perfectly fine with just staying at his current position. The jet… hadn't he smelled fire?… ohh… shit…

His eyes snapped open and he stood for a second before getting dizzy and falling right back down again.

When the world had eventually stopped spinning he got up again, more slowly this time and grabbing Clint's arm for support.

"So far, so good…" The Archer mumbled.

**/-/-/**

They didn't get very far with Clint's broken leg and Tony constantly dizzy.

About a minute after they started walking… well limping away from the Quinjet, the fire reached the gas and the whole thing blew up.

They heard the bang a second before the shockwave hit them.

Tony felt himself flying through the air, everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion…

He managed to hold onto Clint's arm before they hit the sand…

**A/N: Phweew, finally finished xP**

**I'm very evil with the cliffies xD**

**Well.. not so sure about this chapter, especially not about the whole "Fury"-part… Tell me if you like it :D**

**At least this is longer than the last chapter! :D**

**See you in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
